Cake Mix
by Jokerfest
Summary: A "You" fic, featuring you, Peter, and some cake mix. So obviously a smut it's ridiculous. Anyway a fic similar to the Wanting Eyes piece I wrote.


I DO NOT OWN HEROES,I JUST LOVE MESSIN' WITH 'EM

Another "**You**"ser friendly Heroes smut fic. I generally can't help myself. Plus it seemed like Wanting Eyes with Sylar went over pretty well, huh? Oh yeah, on this particular fic there's a little more backstory because I doubt that Peter would jump some girl's bones while drinking in a bar...you know like Sylar. Anyway on that note let the games begin!

You sipped your coffee slowly, trying to settle into a slightly less than panicked state. You knew this wouldn't help but drank the bitter fluid anyway. There was nothing else that you could do. As you watched people pace down the hallways you wondered if you had ever been like that once. Lately it seemed as if you never knew where you were headed, always you walked blindly into one catastrophe right after the next. Tears gathered at the corner of you eyes as you thought bitterly of your situation, and the irony.

"Hey, you alright?"

You looked up, pushed a lock of hair out of your eyes, and saw a very handsome looking man staring down at you. His hair was a deep brown, almost black color and his eyes were a greenish hazel. You stared at him a moment before realizing he was speaking to you.

"Oh, uh, I'm-I'm as fine as I can be."

"Someone you care about in there," he asked softly as he nodded his head towards the operating room.

You glanced down at the coffee cup you were holding a bitter smile on your lips. Did you care for the man that they were operating on? Of course, but after what he had done to you you knew that you would probably hate him for the rest of his days.

"I do...but I'm pissed as hell," you said a grim sort of smile on your lips.

"I mean, he was my fiancé. He got into a car accident with my best friend, they were sleeping together apparently, and in a rush to get to their homes, you know? They were in a hurry so they wouldn't get caught."

"Wow, and you're here with him right now? How is your umm..."

"Well she's not my friend anymore, her name was Hailey, and she didn't have a scratch on her. She left as soon as she could. Kinda funny isn't it," you whispered as your throat clenched painfully.

He sat down beside you, and wrapped an arm around you comfortingly. A sob escaped your lips and you struggled to smother it with your hand. He pulled you closer and you leaned onto his chest as if you had always been there, as if he were familiar. He rubbed your arm soothingly, whispering soft words in your ear, and you couldn't help but feel grateful that _someone_ was there for you.

After your sobs quieted down to the odd hiccup you looked up at him. He smiled at you as he pushed a lock of hair behind your ears.

"What's your name," you asked.

"My name's Peter. And yours?"

"I'll tell you if you get me out of here."

"I think I can do that."

The two of you got up and walked down the hallway of the hospital. It felt good to move again.

-------------

You and Peter had decided to move in together. It was a funny relationship, being with someone you could only describe as a superhero. He had told you of his abilities about a month into the relationship. It was funny, you had always sensed that he had something different about him, but you had never been sure what. Right now you were making a cake, obeying the instructions to the letter since your cooking skills weren't exactly awesome, when you heard the door slam. You heard the familiar steps of your lover as he walked in.

"Hey! Don't forget shoes off, you!"

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed, "I know I'll remember eventually."

"I'm sure."

Finally he walked in. He was in regular clothes that day, not having to work at the hospital, and his hair was falling into his face. His crooked smile made your heart beat a little faster, and you couldn't help but grin a bit wider. He walked up behind you wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Whatcha, makin'?"

"Well, I'm trying to make a cake, but you know me."

"Yeah, not exactly the cooking type..." he murmured into your neck as he leaned over you.

"I know, I know, you'd think after melting the paint off the teakettle I'd stay out of the kitchen."

He kissed your neck softly as his fingers danced over your hips and you sighed as you leaned back into him. The spoon you were stirring the batter with slid out of your fingers, and you jumped a little as batter splattered onto your clothes and your face.

"Oh, Peter!"

"Didn't mean to distract you. Turn around let me see."

You turned to let him get a better look and he laughed. You crossed his arms and raised a brow at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. What flavor is it anyway?"

"Strawberry."

"Ah, gotcha. Here lemme taste."

He leaned in and licked away a stray droplet that had landed on your shoulder. You gasped softly as he licked away another that had landed on the side of your neck. He suckled there making your pulse race faster. You gripped the edges of the counter tightly as his hand settled on your hips once more.

"Peter..."

"So far it tastes good to me," he said his smooth voice sliding over you like satin.

"I'll never finish if you-," your breath caught as he nibbled your earlobe gently. His fingers traced over the lining of your jeans, and you were completely distracted.

"If I what?"

Your voice came out a little huskier as you eyed him. "Don't stop doing this to me."

"Don't stop?"

"God, no," and with that he leaned forward and captured your lips with his own. You moaned as he pulled you closer deepening the kiss. His tongue moved over your lips and you opened your mouth letting him delve in. Another low sound slid out of your mouth as his tongue explored the contours of your mouth. He broke away from the kiss with a final playful tug of his teeth on your bottom lip. He looked up at you, his eyes finding yours and you shivered in desire.

_You have no idea what I want to do to you right now, especially when you look like this._

"Like what," you breathed as Peter helped you pull your shirt off. It slid to the floor near your feet. He lifted you onto the countertop, his mind moving the batter aside. He grazed his lips over your right breast, and despite the fabric of your bra you felt your nipple harden. Instinctively you arched forward into him, but he held fast to your hips not letting you move much.

_When you look this delicious._

He bit down playfully on your nipple again, licking along the material of the bra. One of his hands moved to your other breast, and began to knead the flesh in the most sinful way possible. Everywhere his fingers settled it was as if an aching heat began there. You whimpered your body struggling to move forward into his waiting mouth and hand, but he pulled away. You looked down at him a growl escaping your lips.

"Peter, please! I need-"

And then you felt an invisible force underneath your bra, between your legs. Your mouth opened in pleasure as your already sensitive breasts were attended to. Suddenly the jeans were unbearable and the way that Peter's telekinesis was playing inside of you, you just wanted them off. You were incredibly wet his power pushing and teasing along every sensitive nerve inside of you. You bit your lip as an invisible force shivered and rippled against your g-spot. Peter's hands almost didn't hold you as you bucked forward. Completely out of your mind with want you reached down to fumble with the buttons of your pants, eager to let them follow the way of your shirt. Together you and Peter managed to wriggle you out of them, but every once in awhile you'd cry out. The sensations that he sent rippling through your body was unreal. When the two of you managed to get the pants off he then began fumbling with the bra. He caught your mouth in another delicious kiss, one that had your toes curling and your body shivering with need. You let your hands settle on his shoulders as he kissed you senseless.

You felt his hands wrapping around you undoing your bra, and you yelped as his telekinesis drove against your sweet spot so hard you skipped a breath. Your eyes shuttered closed as you felt an orgasm rushing over you. You dug your nails into his shoulders and you cried out his name loudly your body rocking against the counter. You almost fell but he held you steady, all the while holding your eyes with his own.

"Hey."

"You're not even undressed yet," you whispered discontentedly.

"Just takin' care of you first."

"Take care of me and take off the damn shirt."

The grin you loved came back, and then Peter moved back pulling up his shirt as he did so. You always loved watching Peter undress because he had an incredible physique. He had lovely tan skin, and a lithe athletic body. His abs stood out nicely and you practically drooled when he tossed the shirt to the floor. Before he came back to you however, he removed his pants. You bit your lip tightly as he did so, trying your hardest not to attack him as he exposed lovely narrow hips, that sexy happy trail and finally his more than adequately sized cock which left you walking a tad crookedly from time to time.

"So how do you wanna do this," he asked a smile on his face.

"I. Don't. Care," you said eyeing him hungrily.

He walked over to you lifting you down from the countertop with ease. He took you in his arms and carried you bridal style to the bedroom down the hall. He laid you down on the bed getting a good look at you, which still made you blush like a schoolgirl. He laid himself against you and the two of you both groaned at the contact. He moved lower against you nipping at the soft skin between your neck and collarbone. As he bit and sucked you could feel the beginnings of a hickey. You felt his hand ghost over your breasts once more. He rolled one nipple between his fingers and you mewled softly as he tugged and played with it. He lowered his head to take it into his mouth and when he did you couldn't help but move into his touch a soft sound of unrestrained want moving through you. His other hand, moved lower still until it was pulling away the fabric of your underwear. You moved your hips helping him take it off. He growled as you brushed against his cock. You did it again, watching the way he bit his lips, the way his hair fell into his face, the way his eyes bore into yours as you moved against him once more.

"You teasing me?"

"This," you gasped as his finger finally dipped inside of you," coming from, oh _God_," you whispered as another finger joined the first in a way that had your panting," a guy who can make you cum with his mind."

He grinned wickedly at this and moved his attentions lower. His palm slid down your stomach his mouth trailing after leaving soft kisses in its wake. He kissed and nipped his way to your belly button and let his tongue dive inside. You wriggled beneath his attentions, knowing that he was purposely playing with you. Every touch, every kiss, was making you sigh and his fingers kept rolling around inside of you lazily, never bringing you off just tormenting you.

"Peter, I need more, please Peter..."

Peter looked up at you, his green and hazel eyes making your breath catch in your throat. He then turned his attentions back down to the juncture between your legs. He removed his fingers making you growl a little in frustration but the sound quickly changed when you felt his tongue inside of you. Your whole body felt as if it had been shocked. The way his tongue moved inside you, you felt like you were going to explode.

"Oh, God! Peter, Peter, oh God!"

You couldn't help the way your hips snapped forward, or the spots that danced front of your eyes as you came. The entire time you felt Peter's hands holding your hips, holding you steady. When you settled back down he leaned over you kissing you again. You held him against you relishing the way his body fit against yours. His lips pulled away from yours and his hand traced over your mouth gently.

"You ready?"

You nodded. Peter entered in one smooth thrust, and both of you groaned at finally being whole. He took your lips once more and continued to pump into you. The way he was moving it felt like he knew exactly what it took to drive you wild. Knowing him, he probably did. Peter swallowed the noises that you made as he moved faster. You moved against his body matching his rhythm. You were both close you could tell. You couldn't help the way your hands and the way that they dug into Peter's shoulder. As he plunged deeper inside of you could hear the way he murmured your name like a prayer. He shifted a little holding himself up with one arm and holding onto your hip with the other. He drove into you harder until all you could do was moan and scream. You matched his pace reveling in the sensations, him hitting your sweet spot over and over again, and you could see it right there, your orgasm towering over you. And when it hit you, you saw colors dance in your vision, your toes went numb and you felt as if you were floating. Peter followed soon after his name on your lips. He kissed you once more as the two of you came back to earth. Pulling away he let his fingers slide through your hair.

"Sorry about your cake," he said a snarky grin on his face.

"Yeah...right," you murmured as you kissed him lightly on the cheek. And then you remembered.

"Umm...Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I was making cupcakes at the time too."

"Yeah?"

"They were in the oven...which is still on."

"Wait-you mean-"

The fire alarm went off sounding angrily throughout the apartment.

"So no more sex and cake," you laughed. Peter kissed the tip of your nose softly.

"Next time I'll cook. I'll be right back."

You couldn't help but smile as he got up and headed out. You loved watching his ass.


End file.
